A terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the terminal.
A user inputs authentication information on a broadcast receiving authority, e.g., a parental control PIN code (PPC) to a broadcast receiving terminal. The related art broadcast receiving terminal is able to output a broadcast signal provided from a corresponding channel.
However, as mentioned in the foregoing description, the related art fails to provide a specific scheme for controlling a broadcast viewing per broadcast content provided from a channel.
Therefore, there is a need for controlling content broadcasted over one or more channels.